gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Nuledor
Maron Woods The Maron woods is a small forest, close to the town of Maron. It is most famous in Nuledor for its small population of Dryads, who protect the forest. Unbeknownst to most, the forest is also the location of a greater Earthnode- unicorns are frequent visitors, and a savvy mage can teleport all the way to the Vale of Unicorns . Lupine Downs This part of the duchy consists of hundreds of high ridges and cliffs, most of which face south. The country is unfit for farming or for grazing, and so its population is scarce. There are a few villages, who concentrate mainly on mining and hunting. The Downs are dangerous at night due to the large population of Wolves which descend from Krishkan. The Downs are a lawless place, and brigands and fugitives often hide here. Rumour claims that The Axes of Grin, a small mercenary army, can be found here, awaiting custom. Trelmir Hills The Trelmir hills mark the northernmost border of Nuledor. They averge a height of 1100’, and are covered in thick grass year-round. They are very fertile, and could work miracles in the hands of a Nulen farmer. However, the hills are off-limits to most people, as they’re used for the training of Griffon-riders. Many fortresses and towers have been built here, to house the Nulen Soldiers and the Knights of the Griffon. Only the southern reaches have any population- a handful of villages and farms. The Ered Laiqa At this part of the Ered Laiqa, there are no roads. Several small trails, mainly made by goats, do exist for those wishing to head south. However, they are useless in winter, as thick snows block them and make the paths treacherous. Worse still, the locals claim that giants walk the slopes- enough to put any villager off. The lower slopes and foothills are used for grazing in the summer. In winter, snow and strong winds force shepherds further north. The western half, close to Grenich, is littered with mines and caves, many now occupied by bandits. Long Fell This deep cave, well-hidden by a natural shelf of rock, was once a Morrim burial chamber. Now flooded, the treasure is still there for the taking; only the highest levels have been explored, and wizards legend claims the network of caves not yet discovered is huge. The caves are now home to thousands of Loons, large birds whose loud cries echo around the mountains. Mir River The Mir is a narrow river, and fast-flowing, with its source in the Enered Mountains. It is too narrow to be used for shipping, except for the occasional raft. However, the southern course of the river is enclosed by a high and fertile vale, known as the Mir Valley. The Mir Valley is the pride of Nuledor, and has an abundance of wildlife and plants. It is home to some of the best soil in the northern duchies. The White River This river is also narrow, and flows down from an outcrop of the Ered Laiqa. Its water is incredibly clean, and its banks are almost as fertile as those of the Mir. The Kel River The Kel is slightly wider than the White and Mir, and occasionally used by Elves, who row down in small boats to trade wine with the men of Kelford. Fishing boats are also common, as trout is abundant. The Wolfswater River The Wolfswater is a wide river, marking the western-border of Nuledor. As it progresses though the Morrim Heights, it tumbles over hundreds of waterfalls, many up to 50’ high. A beautiful place indeed, it is spanned by many stone bridges which lead to Krishkan. Salmon is common in the south, and can often been seen leaping up the waterfalls. The South Road The South Road is a wide trail, paved with cobbles. It travels south, from Angost , through Thara-Pata , and down to Gothmarket. From there it continues as a dirt trail through the Mir Valley. It is the most-travelled road in Nuledor, and is frequently patrolled. The Morrim Road The Morrim Road, which leads to the Morrim capital city of Krishani, before heading south, begins its route in Thara-Pata. Unlike its Krishkan leg, the Nuledor route is not as scenic. Many bandits have been reported just north of Reywick. Category:Ardadain Category:Geography Category:Nuledor Category:Mir Valley Category:Dryads